Bad people can be sometimes good too!
by lonelystrayy
Summary: This princess has not one, but two saviours for her. AU where Marinette is just a normal girl who one fateful night, gets saved by two criminals of Paris. But she's not weak. She knows how to fight.


"Marinette, I'm serious it will be no problem. I will drop you off," Alya insisted.

She and Marinette were working on a project at the Césaire residence, more like gossiping and babysitting her sisters, forgetting all about the time. It was a call from Sabine which made them realise how late it has been. So now, Alya was insisting Marinette to let her drop her to the bakery while Marinette, as always, was being stubborn and saying no.

"Alya, thank you for worrying but I'll manage." She stressed. "My house is literally just a few blocks away, I'll be fine."

"Seven blocks is not few, M."

"But then I'll have to come again to drop you, then you will have to drop me, then.. we'll end up dropping each other off entire night," Marinette replied cheekily.

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" Alya huffed. "Fine, go on. Call me when you reach home." Marinette just laughed and hugged her best friend. But Alya wasn't done yet. "Stay safe from the criminals going around. Don't get in troubles and," she sternly lectured her best friend. "If you see some kid crying in a dark alley, Marinette, You. Won't. Go. In. Am I clear?"

This has been a new ugly trick those rapists and mugglerd have been playing around. Small children, about five to seven, generally kidnapped from almost other parts of the city were forced to stand in dark alleyways, crying and begging for help. Innocent people who didn't know about this trick or dumb people like her,end up falling for them and hence, become victims of their crimes. But how could you just leave a sweet, innocent, helpless child just crying?

Marinette nodded reluctantly.

"Mari, I know it's painful to be there but being not able to help them but them but sweetheart, just call the police if you see one, don't go yourself, okay?" Alya hugged the girl tightly. "You gotta be safe girl, you're important to me."

Marinette smiled and nodded again, this time surely.

"I won't," she promised. "Bye Alya." With a kiss, she went on her way.

Crisp cold air welcomed her as soon as she stepped out the building. With a shiver, she pressed her coat closer to her body. It was already 9 pm. The streets were almost empty, save for some cars or a few people walking by. Shoving the fear down, Marinette hummed a soft tune as she walked. In one hand inside her coat, she tightly held her mobile while in the other she held her pepper spray. She wished she won't have to use any.

As soon as her bakery came into view, Marinette's somewhat tense shoulders relaxed and she smiled. See, Alya was worrying uselessly. She has reached home perfe-

"Ow," she yelped as a kid with a tear stained face grabbed her leg.

"Take me home," he begged. "Bad people are following me."

Marinette bit inside of her cheek as she stared down at the kid. He was shaking with fear, making her heart clench. Curse those people who have made her happy, safe city a living hell. Crouching down, she asked the child.

"Do you know where do you live?"  
"Yes," he bobbed his head up and down. "Can you take me there?"

"I..," she hesitated. She's promised Alya she would not fall in this trap but this kid, he genuinely looks so lost and scared. Maybe she could ask her parents to help? Yes. "You see, that's my home. Come with me and my parents will help you out."

"But-" he hesitated.

"But what?"

"Bad people are in that alley," he pointed with his finger the alley next to her bakery. She frowned.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I saw them going in."

She carefully stepped ahead, trying to see any movements in the alley he pointed.

"But we got to cross it to reach my home."

"Please," he hugged her leg. "Please don't," he pleaded.

"A-alright, hide behind me," she held him close to her body as she walked ahead. "See, we're fine," she smiled at the boy as they almost crossed the alley when suddenly she was pulled inside it by her shirt. Before she could scream or anything, a rough hand was pressed to her mouth. She looked around to find the kid being roughly shoved into a van. Her eyes widen and she searched for her weapons in her hand when with a horror, she came to a realisation that she, to hold child, emptied her hands back on the road. Now she didn't know what to do when a rough, husky voice purred into her ears.

"Oh look, what a beauty," her captor purred sending shivers through her body. She moved her hands to punch the man, but it all went in vain. He very swiftly turned her around pressing her against the wall with his one hand on her mouth while other held her hands above her head. She tried to bite his hand but he didn't budge. She squirmed under his rough hold as he stuffed her mouth with a cloth, effectively silencing her. His now free hand snaked down under her shirt over her ribs, under her breasts.

She begged the man to leave her, her eyes filled with tears but he didn't care. As she was crumbling, he was growing stronger. His touches becoming rougher, moving to more sacred parts of her body. He roughly tore her bra with his single hand, pinching and flickering her nipples, whispering what he was going to do with her, making her cry even more.

But she was strong. Yes, it was horrifying, painful, but for now, she tried to read his body posture over her. As his face filled with pure joy came near to hers, his body pressed close to hers, she took a position. For a moment, she willed herself to forget where his hands were and tried to help herself. She could cry later on but now, now she has to do something else...

As he opened his legs around hers to straddle her and press his hard member to her, she shut her eyes tight and with a grunt, kicked the man hard in his groin.

The effect was immediate. The man fell down on the floor, crying in pain. She fell with him too, and probably scraped her knee, but biting down that pain, she stood up and almost sprinted out when the man caught her ankle, making her fall again.

"Take this bitch," he yelled in pain when about two more men, who were busy tying up the child, jumped out of the van and pressed her body to the pavement. Her hands were on her back, held in place by the men. Their knees were pressing her back, the small stones and pebbles tearing her skin. The man whom she kicked, somehow managed to crawl in front of her. He held her face roughly in his hands.

"Trying to be smart huh," he slapped her cheek, hard. "I thought I will leave you once I and my men will be done but now," he slapped her again on the other cheek, making her whimper, "we're gonna tear apart every hole of yours, leave you crippling, begging. We're gonna do everything you can't even imagine," a slap again, "just you wait, slut." He motioned his men who immediately pulled her up, making her stand on wobbly legs. She was openly sobbing now, she felt utterly helpless.

They pulled her towards the van but she tried not to walk. "Walk, girl," the man holding her spranked her hip, making her yelp in pain. "You don't know the monster you've angered."

"I pity you. You could have saved yourself, but now," the other man said calmly. "God, I can't even count how many dicks are gonna tear your little lips apart." He grinned.

Horrifying scenes popped up in her mind making her choke. Is this how she was going to die? Being abducted next to her home? She wished, oh god she wished could do something, anything.

One of the men tied her hands behind her back and stuffed her mouth with even more cloth, making it difficult to even breathe. Next, her thighs, then her knees, then ankles were tied together. She was blindfolded, then roughly thrown into the van.

"Come on, I'm so excited to try her out," the man she kicked spoke up as he traced his fingers across her shin. She felt like throwing up. His hands were trailing up, between her legs. She pressed her legs as tight as she could but he pinched her, forcing her to make some space. His hands were moving up and up when.. when suddenly all the touches were gone and she heard a loud thud.

"You assholes," a new voice snarled. "You think we're gonna let you do this under our nose?"

"Like you don't do the same," the man who caught her replied gruffly.

She heard some grunts, cries of pain, some swoosh of punches and kicks but her mind was too preoccupied to care. Her mind was rushing with thoughts, thoughts like is someone else fighting to get her? Is she going to get sold? And worse, making it difficult to focus. Her body was shaking, trembling, she so badly wished she could just fall into the warm embrace of her Maman and Papa.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands picking her up from her shoulders and woosh, she was flying.

Was she dreaming? Maybe she was because people don't- she gasped as suddenly she felt like falling- then again she was back in the air.

Maybe she's dead.

Then, she was very gently placed on some rough surface. Her hands, her legs were untied.

"Are you okay?" the person asked as he was currently untying the knot of her blindfold.  
Marinette didn't answer. All she could think was how her hands and legs are free and how, now she should just turn around, punch her captor and run. But surprisingly, her body was numb. She couldn't even move one finger on her own. Her vision returned, finally, but she closed her eyes for she was not ready to see what was going to happen next to her.

"Hey," she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch. "You're safe. Nobody's gonna do anything to you now, I promise."

She looked up only to meet with inhuman green glowing orbs like eyes, hypnotising her.

"Changed sides, have we?" Another man suddenly jumped to that boy's side, cleaning blood off his hands, made her jump back. "Well, hello," the boy turned to her.

"She's in shock I think," the green-eyed man replied.

"Hey, are you okay?" the other man, whose eyes were the prettiest shade of brown she's seen with a hint of golden, crouched down next to her, thankfully not touching her.

"Are you-," she choked out. "Are you gonna.. gonna r-r-r—" God, she could even speak the word.

"No," both of them immediately answered. "Never."

Marinette nodded, still not completely trusting the men. She curled into herself, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey," the other boy too, crouched down. "We know it must have been a little shaky for you but," he looked at his partner (?), "believe us we have no intention to do anything to you, promise." Then the man said sincerely.

"Who are you?" she asked after a moment.

"Glad you asked, Princess," the man with green eyes grinned. "I'm Chat Noir, and he's my partner, Red Beetle." She looked at the other man who just waved at her.

Suddenly, her eyes widen comically and she gasped. "Beetle? Chat Noir? You're," she crawled back. "Oh my god, oh my god," she panicked.

"Woah.." the blue-ey- Beetle extended his hand towards her but she just crawled back until she hit something hard, probably a wall, probably a railing.

"Please," tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm innocent, I didn't do anything, I-" she begged. Her hands were in front of her in prayer form, begging. "Please don't do anything to me. My," her voice shook. "My parents, my family, we're all innocent, we.. please don't rob us, please don't rape me, please," she continued to beg.

"Madam," the men attempted to calm her down but she was too deep in her panic to care.

"Please please," she continued to chant until a firm hand clasped her shoulder. Then she froze.

"Look, Mademoiselle, it's okay to be scared but please, we're not rapist."

"But.." she argued weakly. "News says you.."

"Well, when any event that any of us took advantage of someone was on news?" Beetle challenged. She gulped.

"Sorry," she whispered softly. "I'm just.."

"It's okay." Chat Noir smiled.

"You're bad people," she commented out of blue, making them raise their brow. Not that she was seeing. "Why did you save me then?"

"Just your lucky day, My Lady," Noir winked while Beetle shook his head.

"I'll let you know that a) we are not that bad, and b) bad people can be sometimes good too." Beetle said making her sigh. Maybe she should just be grateful that she's safe and stop questioning.

For a moment they just let her calm down. Then they very gently asked her for her address, which she hesitated to reveal for a minute, but then gave in. Chat Noir picked her up in his arms and carried her to her home while Beetle held her bag and other belongings she totally forgot she was carrying.

"Um, where do you want to drop you?" Noir questioned once they were next to her home.

"My balcony," she said shakily. "It has a trapdoor, I can, um," she trailed off.

"Okay."

By the time they reached her balcony, her legs have completely given up but somehow, she mustered enough strength to stand, albeit shakily.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"It's okay, Princess," Beetle answered earnestly.

Now that they were in light, she was finally able to see their costumes and confirm that yes, indeed, the most notorious and dangerous their duo of Paris, Beetle, clad in a red suit with a big black circle on his front, one on his shoulders, with black boots and gloves, and his partner Chat Noir, in black leather suit with black gloves and boots, both having their perfectly tan face covered with black masks has actually saved her life.

"Now," Noir almost commanded. "You, my Lady, should go inside and rest. Don't overthink it. What happened has happened."

"And," Beetle continued Chat. "Try to sleep, seriously. This might be a little stressing and scary but, you're strong."

Marinette looked up at them questioningly. She got in such a situation, she couldn't fight for herself, and she was strong? Hah, as if.

"Please," Noir huffed. "I saw your kick, little Lady, it was impressive," he winked.

Then why didn't you save me then, she wanted to ask, but thought better.

She didn't say anything, just looked away to hide her little blush.

"Now we gotta go." Beetle said, stretching. "Take care, goodbye."

"Bye," both the thieves bid their goodbyes and vaulted away in the sky with the help of their magical toys. Marinette too, made her way inside, attempting to ease her nerves, believe that indeed she was alright now.

And then, think about her saviours.

Leave your views in comments. Thank you!


End file.
